etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations (EON)
Etrian Odyssey Nexus is situated at the island of Lemuria. The landmass is fragmented into different isles, all surrounding the Yggdrasil located in the center. Story Lemuria was once part of the old world before the calamity struck, much like the past of Etria, High Lagaard, Armoroad, and Tharsis. It was the center of research and scientific progress. When the calamity struck, the island was affected, but after news of the Yggdrasils preserving life in the above four regions, the Lemuria research team investigated the individual Yggdrasils. From this, they combined features of the four Yggdrasils and used it to create Lemuria's own Yggdrasil, turning the island into a safe haven against the spreading corruption. As a side effect, several biomes in the islands surrounding the tree began showing features similar to the strata related to the regions they were sourced from. However, this made Lemuria one of the only safe havens in an increasingly more dangerous world, leading to an incredible influx of refugees, including the future Seafarers. Unable to take in any more, the Lemurians created Jormungandr, a weapon designed to protect Lemuria, which ended up lashing out at everyone not of Lemurian blood, no matter the circumstance. Its bloodlust caused immeasurable destruction, and so a Lemuria princess opted to use her blood to seal it away. The Lemurian royal family left for unknown reasons (presumably as a consequence of Jormungandr's sealing) eventually becoming the Maginian bloodline, which has now returned after recovering old "Maginian" records referring to a treasure that brings eternal prosperity to whichever nation has it-Jormungandr, the serpent that was supposed to protect the isles. The records were mistaken in that regard, as Jormungandr will slay anyone not of Lemurian/Maginian blood. Gameplay After the player leaves Maginia, they are taken to the overworld where they can choose a dungeon to visit. Main dungeons are unlocked by progressing the plot; usually the completion of one will almost immediately unlock the next. Completing a Shrine and accessing the Geomagnetic Pole at the end will unlock the next isle to visit. Along the way are also sub-dungeons and non-dungeon locations to visit. Sub-dungeons are often unlocked through scripted events that trigger with progression, though some are also unlocked through accepting quests. Non-dungeon locations are usually story-mandated locations; completion of main dungeons will also unlock their own gather points. Gather points tied to main dungeons will contain a random selection of materials and monster drops obtainable from all across that dungeon. Sometimes it may also contain monster conditional drops. These provide an easy source of income but replenish every two to three days. On occasion, an overworld FOE will be present, rendering the gather point inaccessible and ravaged for the next few days until it is defeated. Isle of Origin *Eastern Shrine *Maginia Isle of Solitude Main Dungeons *Lush Woodlands (EON) *Primitive Jungle (EON) *Waterfall Wood (EON) *Southern Shrine Sub-Dungeons *Small Orchard (EON) *Alpha Plains *Giant's Ruins *Untrodden Basin Overworld FOE *Bounding Beast Isle of Cascades Main Dungeons *Petal Bridge (EON) *Ancient Forest (EON) *Undersea Grotto (EON) *Western Shrine Sub-Dungeons *Blossom Bridge *Buried Castle Overworld FOE *Icy Pincer Isle of Bluffs Main Dungeons *Golden Lair (EON) *Sandy Barrens (EON) *Northern Shrine Sub-Dungeons *Seditious Colony *Forest of the End *Illusory Woods (postgame only) *Frigid Lake (postgame only) Overworld FOE *Dinotyrant Yggdrasil *Yggdrasil Labyrinth (EON) *Abyssal Shrine (EON) Miscellaneous Features *Storm Emperor *Blizzard King *Great Dragon *Dinogator Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Locations